


in this city of hills

by elegantidler



Series: November 2017 Edward Drabbles [4]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Double Drabble, Drabble, Gen, PI Riddler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 06:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12625368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elegantidler/pseuds/elegantidler
Summary: Being a better person if hard, it's a daily uphill battle, but it's a little easier with friends





	in this city of hills

He is bored. 

Bored is dangerous. Bored means his brain will dredge up everything that he tries very hard not to think about. 

He is bored and it’s raining and he has no interesting cases. 

He fiddles with the purple mask sitting on his desk, thinking about the person he was then, the person he is now, wondering if he’s really fooling anyone, if he deserves this second chance. 

Probably not. 

People like him don’t deserve happiness or redemption or to be living comfortable lives. People like him should be punished. They should be in jail. Or dead. 

He’s so lost in his thoughts that he doesn’t notice Selina opening the window and climbing into his office. She pulls down her hood and smiles.

“It’s miserable out there. But she was right where you said she’d be. Thanks a bunch, Eddie. Here, I brought lunch.” 

She sits down across from him and opens the paper bag she was carrying, passing him a paper carton of fries. 

“You’re still coming to dinner with me and Harley tomorrow, right?” 

Brushing the mask aside and dragging himself out of the dark recesses of his mind, he returns her earlier smile. 

“Wouldn’t miss it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Set sometime during Dini's Gotham City Sirens run when Eddie is a trying-to-be reformed Private Investigator who hangs out with the Sirens a lot
> 
> Title is from Randall Mann's A Better Life https://www.poets.org/poetsorg/poem/better-life


End file.
